CHOICE
by Moorena
Summary: Kalau kubilang aku seorang penderita HIV ... apa kau masih ingin bersamaku? Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain hidup karena aku tak mau mati. / Didedikasikan untuk Kithara


CHOICE

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

AU

Didedikasikan untuk twin saya Kithara

[Nara Shikamaru x Rei Temari]

.

.

Kalau kubilang aku seorang penderita HIV ... apa kau masih ingin bersamaku? Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain hidup karena aku tak mau mati.

.

.

.

.

"Temari, bantu Tsunade-_sensei_ di sana!"

"Temari, pasangkan infus pada pasien yang baru masuk tadi!"

"Temari!"

"Temari!"

"Temari!"

Namanya terus didengungkan, dipanggil membantu di sana-sini. Kecelakaan mobil beruntun di jalan protokol pada siang tadi membuat rumah sakit tempatnya bernaung menjadi kewalahan. UGD penuh dengan pasien yang terus-menerus berdatangan. Sebagai seorang perawat tentunya ia harus sigap menanggapi panggilan atau perintah dari dokter.

Gadis berusia 24 tahun itu menepuk-nepuk bahunya sendiri. Seragam perawatnya tak lagi ia kenakan. Perempuan dengan rambut pirang sebahu itu memandang bulan yang bertakhta di langit malam. Waktu jaganya sudah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu. Tubuhnya yang lelah sama sekali tidak menghalanginya untuk pergi ke tujuan yang berikutnya.

Temari membuka sebuah pintu dengan perlahan-lahan.

"_Onee-san,_" sapa seorang pemuda berambut cokelat. Ia menyunggingkan senyum saat kakak tertuanya memasuki ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana terapi Gaara, Kankuro?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kankuro itu memandang lekat bocah yang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit. "Dokter belum memberitahu hasilnya."

Temari mengusap punggung Kankuro. "Gaara pasti sembuh," ujarnya menguatkan sang adik yang masih remaja.

Miris rasanya jika mengingat usia Gaara yang baru menginjak delapan tahun, tapi sudah harus bertarung melawan maut akibat kanker darah yang dideritanya. Biaya pengobatan Gaara juga begitu besar sehingga Temari harus memutar otak untuk membagi gajinya sebagai seorang perawat. Beruntung Kankuro berinisiatif untuk kerja sambilan agar dapat membiayai sekolahnya sendiri. Ia tak ingin menambah beban dari kakaknya. Masalahnya sekarang terletak pada penyakit Gaara. Penyakitnya sudah semakin parah sehingga dia harus dioperasi.

Temari menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Dari mana ia harus bisa mendapatkan uang yang begitu besar untuk operasi Gaara? Meminjam dari rumah sakit pun tak mungkin, rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja sudah berbaik hati memberi keringanan biaya untuk terapi Gaara selama ini. Kapalanya benar-benar pening setiap kali memikirkan tentang biaya operasi.

'_Apa aku menjual diri saja, ya?'_

Oh, tidak, tidak, dan tidak. Itu sama saja dengan menghancurkan diri sendiri. Lalu ia harus apa? Uang tak mungkin jatuh dari langit dan Gaara harus segera sembuh. Temari tak ingin kehilangan Gaara seperti kehilangan kedua orangtua mereka bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"_Onee-san_, andai orangtua kita tidak meninggal, Gaara pasti bisa segera sembuh."

"Jangan berandai-andai, Kankuro."

Ia tak ingin terjebak pada masa lalu. Saat orangtua mereka masih ada, hidup mereka sangat berkecukupan. Perjalanan takdir yang tak adil membuat mereka kehilangan segalanya. Sekrang mereka hanya tinggal bertiga. Ia hanya punya Kankuro dan Gaara.

Getar-getar tanda ada pesan masuk pada ponsel di dalam saku mantelnya membuat Temari melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu sang adik. Nomor tak dikenal, tapi isi pesan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Siapa yang tahu kalau isi pesan itu ternyata akan membawanya pada perubahan nasib yang sama sekali tak terduga.

.

oOo

.

Temari mengangkat lehernya sedikit lebih tinggi, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Kedai sushi sedang penuh dengan banyak orang sehingga ia cukup kesulitan untuk menemukan orang yang dicarinya sejak tadi. Ah, akhirnya ia menemukan objek pencariannya saat seorang pria gemuk yang memakai mantel coklat mengangkat tangannya, melambai-lambai ke arah Temari.

"Maaf sebelumnya sudah meminta bertemu malam-malam begini," kata pria itu. "Namaku Akimichi Chouji," lanjutnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa, nama―"

"Rei Temari," potongnya, "saya sudah mengenal Anda."

"Anda sudah mengenal saya?" Temari menilai sejenak lelaki yang duduk di depannya ini. Dia pria yang berwajah ramah, wajahnya yang bulat tampak sangat bersahabat. Rambut cokelatnya mengingatkannya pada Kankuro.

"Ya, saya meminta bertemu karena ingin meminta bantuan Anda."

Temari tak membalas. Ia membiarkan pria gemuk yang bermarga Akimichi itu untuk meneruskan ucapannya. "Saya perlu bantuan seorang perawat untuk teman saya, dia sedang sakit. Cukup parah. Karena itu saya butuh seorang perawat eksklusif untuknya."

"Jadi Anda ingin meminta bantuan saya untuk merawat teman Anda ini?"

Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya, teman saya ini butuh seseorang yang bisa mengurusnya."

"Sudah separah apa penyakitnya?"

"Maaf, untuk yang itu, saya tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Keheningan tercipta di antara mereka. Temari sedikit was-was dengan permintaan pria itu. Ia menimbang-nimbang sejenak sebelum berbicara, "Aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku di rumah sakit."

"Oh, Tsunade-_sensei_ sendiri yang merekomendasikan Anda."

Temari mengerutkan keningnya. Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Saya meminta bantuan pada Tsunade-_sensei_ dan ia yang merekomendasikan Anda. Tenang saja, saya bersedia membayar sepuluh kali lipat dari gaji Anda yang sekarang. Setiap bulannya."

Gadis itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetan di wajahnya. Dibayar sepuluh kali lipat? Tawaran yang benar-benar menggiurkan. Waktu untuk menyicil biaya operasi Gaara juga tidak akan terlalu lama.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Nona Rei, tapi saya butuh bantuan Anda secepatnya. Jika Anda bersedia, saya akan membayar uang muka untuk operasi adik Anda."

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Ya, Gaara, apa pun akan ia lakukan jika itu untuk Gaara. Agar ia tidak kehilangan anggota keluarganya lagi. Gaara akan hidup. "Baiklah."

Temari terlalu senang karena operasi Gaara bisa segera dilakukan. Saking senangnya, ia tidak memikirkan kenapa pria yang bernama Akimichi Chouji ini sangat ngotot untuk meminta bantuannya, tahu mengenai penyakit yang diderita Gaara, bahkan tahu mengenai operasi Gaara.

.

oOo

.

Apartemen Konoha Royal, kamar teratas. Gadis itu mencocokan lagi alamat di tangannya sebelum memencet bel. Akamici Chouji sudah menjelaskan tentang jam kerjanya. Temari akan mengurus pria yang bernama Nara Shikamaru dari jam delapan pagi sampai jam delapan malam.

Nara Shikamaru ini agak aneh karena bekerja di malam hari dan tidur di siang hari. Berbanding terbalik dengan orang normal. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, memangnya penyakit apa yang sedang diderita oleh pria itu sehingga membutuhkan bantuan seorang perawat?

Saat akan menekan bel lagi, pintu berwarna gading di hadapannya terbuka. Muncullah sosok seorang pria tinggi yang pucat. Tubuhnya kurus sehingga Temari berpikir kalau dia adalah pasien kurang gizi.

Pria itu sempat mematung sebelum menunjukkan ekspresi malas dan berucap, "Kau siapa?"

"Apa Anda Nara Shikamaru?"

"Hn."

"Nama saya Rei Temari. Sahabat Anda, Akimichi Chouji, mengatakan bahwa Anda butuh bantuan seorang perawat."

"_Shit!_ Chouji!" umpatnya umpat dengan wajah kesal.

Kembali Temari dibuat bingung. Apa pria Nara ini tak suka dengan kedatangannya? Atau, apa pria Nara ini tak tahu perihal kedatangannya? Satu hal yang pasti, permainan takdir telah dimulai. Mulai saat ini, akan ada banyak pilihan yang menentukan takdir keduanya.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Twin, paineli aye buat juga fict ini :'( maap ya lama, galau sendiri tiap kali mau ngetik :'( #dibunuhShikamaru ah, dosa sama shikamaru di sini :/

Sesuai janji saya waktu itu, ini spin off Because of You tentang Shikamaru dan Temari.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, saya tunggu tanggapannya, ya ;)


End file.
